1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microwave melter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method of heating and melting various materials by the induction heating phenomenon which is generated by irradiation of microwaves has a number of advantages over other methods, for example, uniform heating and melting of the material and arbitrary control of the speed of the melting process through the adjustment of the microwave applying power.
The principles of heating by irradiation of microwave can be used in various fields for diversified purposes. For instance, slurries of waste material which are discharged from various industrial processes can be reduced considerably in volume by a drying or melting/solidifying treatment resorting to the irradiation of microwaves to facilitate handling in subsequent stages. The melting/solidifying treatment for the "volumetric reduction" by irradiation of microwave can also be applied to radioactive waste material which is discharged and collected from an atomic plant for storage in an isolated place for a long time period for the purpose of saving the number of containers and space for storage to contribute to the increase of the storing capacity while reducing the amount of labor which is required in handling the waste material.
Therefore, there has been a strong demand in the art for a microwave melter which is capable of processing various materials safely and efficiently.